A Different Kind Of Love
by Kalypso-Fox
Summary: It's a whole new adventure with 'Team Avatar'. And we've got some new teammates to join in the fun! Hikari and Skatha start drama within the lifes of Sokka and Zuko, when they start to fall for them. Sokka/oc, Zuko/oc. Fights, drama, love. We got it all.
1. A Shocking New Discovery

A/N: Well, what do ya know, another story! Lol, anyway, my next story will be of Avatar! Koolios! Hope you like it! And I'll try to work on my other ones too.~

A Different Kind Of A Love...

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the shows characters, or get any profit from the shows airings.

Claimer: I do however, own my characters Hikari, and Skatha Satomi, and the general plot for this story. (they'll be traveling to the same places as in the show, but couplings will be different)

Chapter 1: A Shocking New Discovery

The avatar and his group were traveling to Ba Sing Se, while escorting a a pregnant refugee, her husband and his sister through the 'Serpent's Pass', when they met up with a couple girls in green warriors attire. These girls were known as the all girl warriors: The Kyoshi Warriors.

After an unusual greeting for the leader of the group and Sokka. Sokka having forgotten who she was, and her having to kiss him for him to remember, introductions were started.

"Suki, who's this with you?" Sokka asked while looking at the shorter girl with Suki.

"This is Hikari Satomi, she's the newest recruit to the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki said smiling and pointing to the smaller girl standing somewhat behind her.

She had her mid-back black hair held up to just past her shoulders in two pig tails on either side of her hair. Her green eyes shining brightly in the sunlight, matching her traditional Kyoshi Warrior outfit, and make-up.

"Hey, nice to meet ya Hikari. I'm Sokka. This is my little sister Katara, that's Aang, he's the avatar. And this is Toph, and Momo." Sokka introduced everyone to me.

"H-hi. It's nice to meet you all too." I said while blushing a little. I'm rather shy...

"Hey, we'll be great friends!" Katara said as Aang agreed happily, Toph just smirking.

"Th-thanks. I'd like that." I said smiling.

"So, wheres Appa? Why don't you just fly to Ba Sing Se on him?" Suki asked.

Everyone suddenly went quiet and looked away.

"Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." Katara said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Suki said.

"Who's Appa?" I asked softly.

"Aang's pet flying bison."

"Oh. I'm sorry he's missing. I hope you find him soon."

"Thanks, Hikari. I hope so too." Aang said smiling.

"Well, lets go guys. No time to waist." Sokka said leading the way.

They came upon the entrance to the Serpent's Pass, and found a sign that read 'All ye who enter, abandon all hope'

"How can we abandon hope? That's all we've got." Ying, the pregnant refugee cried into her husbands chest.

"Come on, we need to focus on whats important right now, and that's getting across this pass." Aang said.

"Ok, if you say so." Katara said sadly as we started walking again.

We walked a while around a thin mountain path, until the ledge broke and Than, Ying's husband fell off the cliff.

"Aahh!" Than yelled as he fell.

Toph felt the vibrations, and quickly earth-bended a mini rock ledge to jut out of the path and catch Than. Toph then used her earth-bending to fly Than back up onto the path, where Ying and Than's sister quickly balanced him.

"I'm ok." Than said smiling.

The rocks from the ledge that broke hit the water and made a loud splash alerting the fire nation ship that was passing by.

"They've spotted us! Let's go, let's go!" Sokka yelled, as they shot a fire ball at us.

Aang jumped up at the wall, and using his air-bending to fly at the fire ball, and used his staff to hit the fire ball with a shot of air sending it flying back at the fire nation ship.

They sent another one flying at us, hitting the mountain and causing a mini avalanche of rocks to fall.

Suki was standing under the rocks and Sokka pushed her out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Toph used her bending to make a ledge for the rocks to slide off of and miss Sokka.

"Suki, are you ok?! You have to be more careful! Come on, let's go!" Sokka yelled grabbing Suki, helping her up and running away. Not even thanking Toph for saving him.

"'Thanks for saving my life Toph.' Hey, no problem Sokka." Toph acted out.

We ran the rest of the way. And then set up camp for the night.

Than was massaging his wife's feet while the rest of us were setting up our sleeping bags.

Suki was setting her sleeping mat up at the edge of the cliff, when Sokka came up to her complaining about her positioning.

"Suki, you shouldn't sleep there! Who knows how stable this ledge is, it could give way any minute." Sokka said taking her mat and moving it over by his next to the fire.

"Sokka, I'm fine, stop worrying." Suki said walking over to him.

"Your right, your right. You can take care of yourself." Sokka said.

Wait!" He yelled holding Suki back as she tried to walk to her mat.

"Oh, never mind. I thought I saw a spider. But your ok." Sokka said sighing as Suki just looked angry, and exasperated.

I set up my stuff, and was just lying there watching Sokka and Suki talk under an arch (not considered eavesdropping, because I can't hear what their saying or read lips, right? ~). Sokka was kind of cute, though. ***blush*** _'Wait, theres that presence again. That girls back, again. Well, I guess it's ok, she doesn't seem to want any trouble, or else she would have done something already. Oh well.'_ I thought, as I turned my attention back to Sokka.

"It's a beautiful moon." Suki said walking up to Sokka, who was sitting under an arch.

"Yeah, it really is." Sokka answered back sadly.

"Look, I know your just trying to help; but I can take care of myself." Suki said.

:"I know you can."

"Then, why are you being so overprotective?"

"It's so hard to lose someone you care about. Something happened at the north pole and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to happen ever again." Sokka finished quietly.

"I lost someone I care about too. He didn't die, he just went away. I only had a few days to get know him, but he was smart, and brave, and funny..."

"Who is this guy? Is he taller then me?" Sokka asked, flustered.

"No, he's about your height." Suki answered smiling.

"Is he better looking?"

"it is you, stupid."

"Oh." Sokka said smiling.

Suki leaned in to kiss Sokka, but he turned away.

"I can't."

"I'm sorry..." Suki said looking down, and holding his hand.

"No, you shouldn't be." Sokka said as he walked away.

I gasped, tearing up a bit as Sokka denied Suki a kiss, and walked away.

Sokka looked up, and I gasped again, rolling over blushing, pretending to be asleep, and not have noticed it.

"I know, your awake Hikari. How much of that did you see?" Sokka asked standing next to me.

I rolled over slowly, looking up at him.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" I asked.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything, I couldn't. I just don't get it. I thought you liked Suki."

"I do... or did, anyway. But I can't handle her getting hurt."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just forget about it, I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.

"Alright. Night, Sokka." I said smiling up at him.

"Night, Hikari." Sokka said blushing a little bit.

_'Why was he blushing just now? Why am __**I**__ blushing?'_ I thought as I rolled over again and hid my blush.

_**'Hmm, does little Hikari have a crush on the water tribe boy? Hehe, I can't wait to use that against her, once I reveal myself.' **_A mystery girl thought as she hid behind a giant boulder.

The next morning we continued walking until we got to the end of the path, and there was a huge break of just water separating us from the rest of the land.

Katara walked up to the front of the group and took charge of the situation.

"Everyone, single file!" Katara ordered, as everyone got in a line.

Katara then used her water-bending and parted the water, so that we could get through.

"Aang, I need help!" Katara yelled back to him.

Aang smiled, gave his staff to Toph, and turned the upper half of his body a little to the side and started water-bending as well, encasing the group in a bubble under the water.

We walked along as everyone admired the swimming fish around us. Momo even decided to join them, jumping off his previous perch on Toph's shoulder, where he had been this whole trip. And jumping out of the bubble into the ocean, swirling around the fish, until a giant dark mass swam past him, and he, scared, jumped back through the bubble onto Toph's shoulder again.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked.

The creature swam into the bubble and broke it, causing water to splash all over everyone. That is until Toph made an earth platform to lift us out of the water.

Toph then gave the staff back to Aang. And we watched the creature circle around the platform.

Then, suddenly the creature popped it's head out of the water, and screeched at us.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass!" Sokka said loudly, pointing at the serpent.

"Suki, you know about giant sea monsters; make it go away!" Sokka said frantically.

"Just because I live near the Unagi, doesn't mean, I'm an expert!" Suki yelled back, angrily.

"Oh, great and powerful sea serpent, please except this humble and tasty offering. Thank you." Sokka said, bending down and picking up Momo, holding him up to the sea serpent.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled at him.

"I'll distract it! Katara, you get everyone across." Aang said, hitting the sea serpent with a shot of air from his staff.

Katara made an ice bridge across the water , and made sure everyone was moving quickly, and then froze her feet, and rode across the water to help Aang.

Sokka turned around to see Toph just standing there on her little piece of land.

"Toph, come on; it's just ice!" Sokka yelled back at her.

"Actually... I' gonna stay on my little island, where I can see." Toph said as she placed her foot on the ice, and then pulled it back off quickly.

The sea serpent slammed itself onto Toph's island, and she jumped as she screamed.

"Aah! Ok, I' coming!" Toph yelled as she jumped onto the ice, and then slowly started sliding sideways to the others.

"Your doing great! Just follow the sound of my voice!" Sokka yelled to Toph.

"It's hard to ignore!" Toph yelled back at him.

"Your almost there!" Sokka yelled.

Then the serpent slammed against the ice, and broke it, right in front of Toph. Sending her flying into the air, and back into the ocean.

All I could do was just stand there and watch Toph fall in fear.

"Ahhhh! Help! I can't swim!" Toph screamed as she splashed around in the water.

"I'm coming Toph!" Sokka yelled, starting to take off his shoes, only getting one off before Suki dived in and swam up to Toph.

"Help!" Toph yelled again before she sank like a rock (ha, rock, earthbender, lol).

Suki dove in after Toph, and pulled her back up, and out of the water.

"Oh, Sokka. You saved me." Toph said as she gave Suki a big fat smooch on the cheek.

"_Actually_, it's me." Suki said, with her eyes wide, as she smiled.

"_Oh_. Well, you can go ahead and let me drown now." Toph said as she frowned, and slumped in Suki's grip.

Aang, and Katara were circling the serpent, making it dizzy, until it got mad, and it swung its head at Aang, then whipped itself at Katara sending them both flying into the group where they were watching on land. Katara and Aang hit Sokka and Toph, taking them both down with them.

The serpent then decided to take it's rage out on the nearest living thing, which just so happened to be, well what do ya know, me.

The serpent charged forward and aimed it's head at me, intending to snatch me up in it's mouth I'm guessing, I wasn't paying much attention to _how _I was going to die, just that I _was._

"Ahhhh!" I screamed falling back, and closing my eyes as I held my hands in front of my face, somewhat shielding myself.

The next thing I know the serpent is screeching in pain, and everyones shocked.

I opened my eyes to see my hands on fire, but I can't feel it. And theirs flames all around me. I turned around and saw everyone staring at me in shock and fear, with a hint of wonderment.

Then I turn back around to see the serpent's left eye burnt to a char, because of... me. 

Suddenly 4 balls of fire shoot out from behind the serpent and hit it on the back of it's head. And out from behind it comes... my sister... shooting fire balls out of her hands expertly, effectively sending the serpent running...

My sister, Skatha, comes running over to me after she jumped off the serpents back, which she had slid down to get to land.

"Hikari, are you ok?!" She asked.

"S-Skatha... wh-when did we...?" I stuttered to ask.

"Become fire-benders? We were born that way, you just didn't know..." Skatha said, as everything started getting blurry, and all my thoughts jumbled together.

"Um, is anyone gonna put out the flames?" Toph asked, as she felt the heat, knowing their was a fire, and realizing that was the reason for everyones shock.

That was the last thing I heard as all the sounds around me and my vision blurred together. And the last thing I remember was Skatha calling my name, I think. I couldn't hear her so all I could tell was that her mouth was moving... and the next thing I knew, I had fainted in a circle of flames that I had created...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: OHMYGOSH! FIREBENDING!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO HIKARI, AND WHERE DID THIS SKATHA COME FROM ANYWAY?! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!~

~Tomi's Little Jenna~


	2. Explanations, Please!

A Different Kind Of A Love...

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the shows characters, or get any profit from the shows airings.

Claimer: I do however, own my characters Hikari, and Skatha Satomi, and the general plot for this story. (they'll be traveling to the same places as in the show, but couplings will be different)

A/N: Well, heres the 2nd chapter, people! Skatha explains her, and Hikari's family history. Enjoy!^^

**Chapter 2: Explanations, Please!.**

"What the hell was that?! A fire-bender? Are you serious?!"

"Hey, quiet down! We need to go about this calmly and rationally."

"Hikari, wake up."

'Skatha? When did you get here?' I thought.

"Mmm... where am I?" I asked groggily as I sat up rubbing my throbbing head.

"Hikari! Your awake!" Katara said happily.

"K-Katara, what happened? Is the serpent gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's gone. You and your sister scared it off." She said smiling.

"My sister...?" I asked.

"Yeah, your sister. What, you forget I existed or something? Are you really that obsessed with this Sokka guy, that you forgot all about your dear older sister, Skatha? I'm hurt." A girl with mid-back length black hair, and shining green eyes that matched mine said mockingly.

"Skatha! Shut up! Don't say that out loud!" I yelled as I tackled her to the ground.

"And it's only 5 minutes, get over it!" I yelled at her, for mentioning her being the older twin. _Again._

"Hehe, I missed you too little sis." Skatha said as I finally realized that this was all really happening, and broke down.

"Ooh, my brother seems popular..." Katara said annoyed to Toph.

"No kidding." Toph said back, just as annoyed.

"What, just happened?" Sokka asked, walking back from doing his business, in the trees.

"Oh, nothing. Miss fire-bender here just woke up" Suki said glaring at me.

"Where, were you?! Mom said you just disappeared after I left on our 14th birthday." I asked crying, while hugging her.

"Well, that's a long story, sis."

"Well, go on, explain. I've got all the time in the world." I said my tears stopping immediately as I sat up straight, and waited for her to continue.

"Well, ok. The thing is that I actually didn't disappear. The truth is that when you told mom and I that you were leaving to become a Kyoshi Warrior, she was worried you might get hurt. So she told me to follow you, and watch closely for developments." Skatha started.

"What do you mean, 'developments'? And why wouldn't mom just tell me she was worried?" I asked.

"Well, you see. The thing is that, we're not as normal as you think we are. The truth is that mom's a fire-bender. And so are we..." Skatha said waiting for the explosion.

'3... 2... 1...'

"WHAT?! I'M A FIREBENDER?! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" I yelled, shooting into a standing position.

"SHE'S A FIREBENDER?! EVIL!!!!" Sokka yelled pointing at me, with wide eyes.

"Sokka, she didn't even know. Leave her alone." Katara said.

"Oh... yeah. That's true..." Sokka said.

"Anyway, yes, Hikari. We are fire-benders. That's why you and I fire-bended, just now. Duh. Gosh, your so dense, I swear."

"What, but that can't be true. If that was the case, then wouldn't I have known. I mean, come on. How could you know, and me not?" I asked incredulously.

"Ok, so the thing is. You know how I take after mom, and you take after dad? Well, that's just it. Mom is a fire-bender, and dad isn't. And since that's the case, I got my powers early, and you didn't."

"To be honest, we didn't even think you ever would." Skatha said.

"But how, is it that I never noticed you training or something?" I asked.

"You were never around. Mom trained me in the backyard, while you and dad were out shopping, or at the park, or something. Dad didn't even know."

"He never knew, you and mom were fire-benders? How is that possible?"

"He was very oblivious." Skatha stated simply.

"Oh... so dad never knew, huh? Well if you and mom didn't think I'd be able to bend, then why'd you have to watch my developments?"

"Well, it was mostly to protect you in case you never did get your powers. And to train you, if you did."

"Ok... so your the person, I sensed following me all this time? It was you this whole time, you were always here, even when I thought you died. And you never thought to send me a message, or let me know, if I never discovered who I was." It was more of a statement then a question.

"It was moms idea, and I didn't want you to feel bad if I told you, and you never got your chance to experience it."

"Oh, I see. So, how come it happened now, and why did I faint?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's because you were in danger, so it activated to protect you. And because it was such a strong exertion of energy,for such strong attacks; it took all your energy, and caused you to faint."

"Oh, ok. So are you going to train me now?" I asked, suddenly very excited to know this.

"Sure, of course!" Skatha said back happily.

"And Aang, you needed a fire-bending teacher, right? So, that works perfectly. She can train both of us." I said suddenly very energized to train.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Aang said, excepting Skatha and I as official 'Team Avatar' members.

"Oh no!" Ying cried.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"The babies coming!"

"What?! Now? Can't you hold it in, or something?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, calm down. I helped Gran Gran deliver lots of babies back home." Katara said.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a **real** _human_ thing!" Sokka yelled, freaking out.

"It's called a _baby_. And, I helped her deliver plenty of those too." Katara said mater of factly.

"Aang, get some rags! Sokka, water, Hikari go with him! Toph, I need you to make an Earth tent, a _big_ one. Suki, Skatha, come with me." Katara made orders.

Toph made an Earth tent, and Suki and Skatha went to help Katara, while Hikari took Sokka to get water.

**With Sokka and Hikari**

"So, Sokka how are things going with Suki?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess. I don't think she trusts you and your sister, being fire-benders." Sokka said while filling a bowl with water.

"Oh, well. That's lovely." I said frustratingly.

"Yeah, but don't worry; I trust you. And I know that, the others do too." Sokka said, smiling.

"Th-thank you, Sokka." I said blushing.

"No prob. Well, let's get back." Sokka said, blushing as well.

**Back with everyone else, in the tent**

"Your doing great, Ying. Now push." Katara said calmly, smiling at Ying.

"Sokka, Hikari! Where's that water?!" Katara yelled, out of the tent.

"1... 2... 3... push!" Katara said, just as Sokka and I walked in. Sokka fainted the instant he looked down. I just dragged him out of the tent, to give them some room to work.

A babies cries are soon heard as Ying accomplishes childbirth.

"It's a girl!" Katara said happily.

"So... you wanna go see the baby? Or, are you going to faint like an old lady again?" Toph asked as Sokka just sat there shaking his head.

"No, no. I'm good, this time." Sokka said, following Toph into the tent.

Aang was sitting outside, leaning up against the tent quietly.

"Aang, you've gotta see this." Katara said, and Aang followed her into the tent quietly, eyes downcast.

Everyone was crowded around the baby, commenting on it.

"She sounds healthy." Toph said.

"She's beautiful." Katara said.

"It's so... squishy looking." Sokka said, with an eyebrow raised.

Aang's eyes widened, and narrowed as he smiled at the baby.

"What should we name her?" Than asked his wife.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something." Ying answered.

Aang let a few tears fall, as he smiled and spoke for the 1st tie since he'd entered the tent.

"I've been going through a really hard time lately. But, you've made me... _hopeful _again_._" Aang said.

"I know what I want to name our baby now. 'Hope'." Ying said, first looking up at her husband, and then back down at the baby.

"That's a perfect name. 'Hope'." Than said.

Aang apologized to everyone, and left with Momo to find Appa.

Suki went up to speak to Sokka.

"Sokka, it's been really great to see you again."

"Woah, hold on. Why does it sound like your saying goodbye?" Sokka asked with a brow raised.

"I came along, because I wanted to make sure you got through the Serpent's Pass safely."

"But now, I need to get back to the other Kyoshi warriors." Suki explained.

"So you came along, to protect _me_?" Sokka asked.

:Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. We were talking, and I just got carried away, and before I knew it..."

"No. I understand, perfectly. And I'm fine with it. You can protect yourself and you don't need me around." Sokka said.

"No, it's not that. I just-"

"No, I'm fine, really. I've got the gang. And we've even got 2 new members now too." Sokka said, smiling.

"You mean those fire nation, half-wits? They'll get you killed!" Suki yelled.

"What's wrong with you, Suki? Their not like Zuko and the rest of the fire nation. I mean, Hikari, didn't even know that she was from the fire nation! What do you have against her, anyway? Is it something personal?"

The rest of us heard the fight, and went to go see what was wrong.

"She's a fire-bender, Sokka! She's naturally evil!" Suki yelled back throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, you wanna see, evil? I'll show you evil!" Skatha yelled at Suki, making a fire ball in each hand.

"You see, she's trying to kill me!" Suki screeched as Katara and Toph held Skatha back.

"You started it!" I yelled at her, standing in front of Skatha flames rising around me, uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Hikari. You can't control your powers yet, you don't want to hurt anyone." Katara said.

"God! What's wrong, Suki? You didn't have a problem with her when you recruited her into the Kyoshi Warriors, in the 1st place? Just because she happens to be from the fire nation, doesn't give you the right to hate her!" Sokka yelled.

"You know what, Sokka, just forget it! I'm done with this. Have a wonderful life with the fire twins!" Suki yelled turning to leave.

"Well, forget you too, then!" Sokka yelled after her.

"I never liked her anyway..." Sokka muttered.

"Sorry, Sokka..." Katara said, letting go of Skatha, who was standing there with her arms crossed glaring at Suki.

"It's alright, she was annoying. And always wanted to be in charge anyway." Sokka said.

"Umm, you guys... I know, this is kinda sad and all, but Hikari's still on fire..." Toph said.

They all turned to see me eyes glowing red, fists clenched at my sides, and shaking with rage. A huge inferno of flames surrounding me... again.

Katara got the leftover water from the birthing, and dumped it on my head, effectively 'putting me out' so to speak.

I soon passed out again. And when I woke up it was already dark out (nighttime), Aang was back, and everyone but Sokka was asleep, who was sitting there staring into the crackling flames of the roaring fire at the campsite.

I got out of my sleeping bag, and crawled over to Sokka, sitting next to him, joining in the staring at the fire.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I didn't mean to break you and Suki up." I stated tears in my eyes from anger about Suki, and sadness for Sokka's loss.

"It's not your fault for being who you are. She was just too stubborn for her own good... or mine..." Sokka said still not looking up at me.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, for everything, Sokka..." I just kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again, starting to sob.

Sokka finally looked up at me, shock on his face. Shock that I was actually crying for him.

"Hikari, stop it." Sokka said pulling me into a hug.

"B-but, it's all my fault, if I had just never sh-shown up in the 1st place, then this whole thing would've never happened, and you and S-Suki would still be h-happy together, right now." I said sobbing into his chest.

"Shh, it was bound to happen. This would've happened eventually, anyway. Because Aang need a fire-bending teacher anyway. And this would've happened then, with whoever it was then."

"She just doesn't understand the urgency of the situation, or notice that she hasn't gotten to know you yet, or that your sister saved us all from the serpent. She's too stuck on the fire nation being bad."

"B-but, I'm not. And neither is S-Skatha..." I whimpered.

"I know, and she will too when we save the world together. But she won't be able to get you back as a friend, because she'll have already ruined her chance." Sokka said smiling down at me.

"R-really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, really. Your a great person, and she'll know that soon, and regret treating you badly."

"Thank you." I said, smiling up at him.

"No prob, now come. We should get some sleep. You've got fire-bending training with Aang tomorrow morning 7:00 sharp." Sokka said smiling wiping my tears.

"Ok!" I said happily, now excited for tomorrow.

"Heh, ok. Calm down, don't wanna wake everyone else, now do we?" Sokka said laughing.

"Heh, oops. Sorry." I whispered, holding a finger up to my lips, while giggling.

Sokka just laughed and helped me up.

"Night, Hikari. Sweet dreams." Sokka said from his sleeping bag next to mine.

"Night, Sokka. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I smiled, from my sleeping bag.

We got in our sleeping bags, got settled, and went to sleep, awaiting the next morning.

A/N: Well, that's the 2nd chapter for you. How was it? Feedback is greatly appreciated.^^

~Tomi's Little Jenna~


	3. Training Begins

A Different Kind Of A Love...

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the shows characters, or get any profit from the shows airings.

Claimer: I do however, own my characters Hikari, and Skatha Satomi, and the general plot for this story. (they'll be traveling to the same places as in the show, but couplings will be different)

A/N: Well, heres the 3rd chapter, people! Aang and Hikari begin their training with 'See Fu' Skatha. Enjoy!^^ (oh, and I know I also forgot to mention Skatha's outfit in the last chapter, so I will in this 1)

(the refugees headed off to Ba Sing Se) ok, on with the story.

**Chapter 3: Training Begins**

I woke up a whole hour early (6:00am sharp) the next morning, so I could get ready for my training.

I grabbed my usual outfit, when I wasn't in the Kyoshi Warriors, a towel, and headed to the lake by the campsite for a bath, and to change.

When I finished my bath I got dressed in my normal 'Earth' outfit (since I never knew I was a fire-bender, and lived where most earth-benders lived, and in which case wore green).

My outfit consisted of a light green mini dress that went down to about mid-thigh, that was off the shoulder with little straps holding it up, underneath. The dress had a square hole in the middle of it, with and 'x' going through it, to show my belly. Under the dress had a second layer on the bottom, that was white and ruffly, in the front. I also had on dark green spandex shorts that ended a couple inches past the bottom of the dress. I had on dark green slip-on shoes, and white wrist bands on either wrist.

I kept my hair up in it's usual two pigtails, and left my bangs framing my face.

Once I was finished changing, and getting ready, I headed on back to the campsite and put my Kyoshi Warrior outfit away, and headed to the clearing in the mountains that we were training at, near the lake (for safety precautions-in case I needed to 'cool down' again).

When I got there, Aang was already there, waiting excitedly. But there was no Skatha to be found.

'Why am I not surprised?' I thought looking around for Skatha.

"Aang, are you ready for training?" I asked.

"Oh, I am so pumped for it! I got up at 4 to get ready, and have been here since 5. I've finally got a fire-bending teacher!" Aang said with a huge smile.

I couldn't help, but to smile at his childish happiness.

**3 Hours Later...**

"She's still not here! Where is she?" Aang asked angrily.

"I knew this was going to happen! She's always been like this. Whenever somethings planned, she's always late! She sleeps in all the time, and is never on time for anything!" I yelled frustrated.

Flames were starting to arise around me again. (that seems to happen a lot when I get mad)

"Yo, what's up?" Skatha asked, nonchalantly walking up to us in her usual outfit consisting of a light green midriff top, with the right sleeve short, and the left long. The top of the tops rim has dark green lines criss-crossing. She had a light green wrist band on her right wrist. Her skirt was dark green, and slanted so that the right side was shorter then the left, long grayish-brown pants were on under the skirt. And she had on slip-on gray shoes. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail, w/her bangs framing her face.

"Grrr!" I whipped around, glaring at her, my hands in fists and flaming, _again_.

"Whoa..." Skatha said backing up slowly.

"Where were you?! We've been waiting for so long! Poor Aang has been here for hours! You can't always be late for important stuff like this!" I yelled infuriated at her.

**With Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Momo...**

"Hey, Sokka see that..." Katara said pointing to where Hikari, Aang, and Skatha were training.

A huge fire was roaring off in the distance by the lake.

Suddenly the flames got bigger, and a scream was heard.

"Come on guys, it's probably Hikari again!" Sokka yelled, as Katara grabbed Toph and followed him.

**Back with Hikari and the others...**

"GOD! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at Skatha throwing fire balls at her.

"What the hell happened?!" Sokka asked in shock.

"Skatha was 3 hours late for training us, and Hikari flipped." Aang said hiding behind a bush.

"So, Hikari? It's not that bad, at least she showed up." Katara tried to reason with me.

"That's not good enough! It's the 1st day of training, she set the time to meet up, where to meet, and she's the teacher! She can't always be late when she's the one in charge! She always does this! Ever since we were little kids, she would always sleep in on important events! It's getting really old!" I growled.

"Katara, hit her with your water!" Toph yelled.

"No, Katara don't. Toph, we can't just keep throwing water at her all the time, she needs to learn how to control her anger, and keep her powers under control!" Skatha yelled, redirecting my fire balls at me.

"But she could really hurt someone!" Katara said getting a water whip ready.

"KATARA! Stop it! Listen to me, I'm the professional, here. Fire-bending is fueled by your anger and the sunlight, it wouldn't do any good to hit her with a water attack anyway, and I don't want you getting in the way, and getting hurt too!" Skatha yelled, putting up a fire wall around us, blocking the others.

"Hikari! I know your mad, but you have to realize that this is no reason to go crazy! Don't forget who you are, your not a bad person!" Skatha called.

"She's right, Hikari! Don't let what Suki said be true! Your not evil, and we trust you to prove that to us!" Sokka yelled out.

"Shut up! She needs to understand what timing is!" I yelled firing another fire ball at her.

"Hikari, breath!" Was all Skatha said.

And surprisingly, I did just that. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, the flames dying down.

"Now, close your eyes. And just keep breathing slowly."

"Your not the boss of me..." I mumbled, the flames growing again.

"Calm down, it's ok. Now hold out your hands, and focus all the fire into the palms of your hands."

"Channel your energy, Hikari. Just listen to the sound of the flames..." Skatha calmly stated.

"Fine..." I muttered, doing as she told.

The flames disappeared from around me, and returned in my hands.

Skatha pulled in the flames from around the others, and channeled them into her hands as well.

"Now, open your eyes when I count to 3. Ok?" Skatha asked.

"What is she doing?" Toph whispered to Sokka and Katara.

"I think she's trying to teach restraint to Hikari." Sokka whispered back.

"1... 2... 3!" Skatha yelled the 3 as I opened my eyes to see a fire ball flying at me.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, quickly redirecting the fire ball at the wall.

"Heh, you've got it. Now try this." Skatha said, throwing fire ball after fire ball, at me.

And I returned everyone of them too.

"I think your getting there." Skatha said.

"Th- ***pant* **thanks, ***pant* **Skatha**..."** I panted out, smirking at Skatha.

"So, you ready for the next lesson?" Skatha asked smirking.

"Of course. Whenever, your ready, 'big' sister." I smirked. (She's an inch shorter then me~)

"Oh, shut up." Skatha said back, smirking again.

**3 more hours later...**

Aang had joined in the training, and we had actually gotten a lot learned too. Aang was now floating in the lake taking a break from training, as Hikari and Skatha were finishing off their sparring match.

"Gosh, she's so mood swingy..." Sokka muttered about Hikari as he watched her smiling and wrestling her sister.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love her." Katara whispered back, just loud enough for him to hear, and Toph not to.

""What? Shut up, I do _not_!" Sokka yelled back.

"You don't what, Sokka?" I asked turning to look at him with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, Sokka. You don't what?" Skatha asked mischievously, already knowing that he liked Hikari.

"Nothing!" Sokka said quickly, storming off and jumping in the lake with Aang.

About an hour or so later, loud running footsteps were heard and a man with a scar over his left eye showed up, looking for trouble, no doubt.

"It is I, Zuko. And I am here for the Avatar!" The man, 'Zuko', said running up, shooting flames at us.

"Ugh, not you again. Will you just give up already?!" Katara said annoyed that her peace was interrupted.

"Not until I have the Avatar, and my honor is restored." Zuko stated matter of factly.

"Who the hell is this, anyway?" _'He's kinda cute, but obviously not a good guy...'_ Skatha asked standing up, and walking up to Toph who was now already in a a fighting stance.

"Oh, just some fire-lord wannabe." Toph answered, smirking.

"Oh, new girls, huh? They don't look so strong." Zuko asked looking at Skatha and I, like we were nothing.

"Yeah, new girls that could beat the snot out of scarred pretty boy, losers like you!" Skatha said angrily.

"I guarantee, me and my sis could murder you!" I said, taking charge for once in my life.

"Right, a priss, like you? I don't think so. Now, just back down quietly, give the Avatar up, and I'll leave. I don't _want_ to kill you." Zuko said calmly.

"Oh, that's it, your _dead_! You asked for it! No one messes with my sister, but me, and gets away with it! Your going down, one eye!" Skatha yelled getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm right with ya sis!" I yelled getting into stance as well.

_'Why does that stance look so familiar?'_ Zuko thought, looking at us.

"Ready... aim... FIRE!" we yelled together, charging at him and jumping up, pushing out our fists, sending flames in his direction.

"***gasp*"**

_'What the hell was that? Fire nation? How come I've never seen them before?!' _Zuko thought angrily.

Glaring at us, Zuko sent out fire ball after fire ball. While the others just stood there and watched. Katara ready with water if needed.

Aang pulled his staff out, and opened it up, getting ready to swoop in on Zuko.

"Aang, don't! This is fire, against fire. Consider this another training session for Hikari. You can have him next time, you still need to train. Theres one move I've taught Hikari, that I've yet to teach you." Skatha stated, not taking her eyes off of Zuko, as her and Hikari kept redirecting Zuko's blasts.

Aang closed up his staff, and put it away, just watching.

"Hikari, get ready for that new move I taught ya!" Skatha said.

"Gotcha!" I yelled getting ready.

I held my arms out in front of me, and opened them up, flipping them palm up, and letting fire pool in my hands. I made the fire extend out into long thin fiery strips. Then I clenched my hands into fists again, and pulled out two fire whips. Skatha doing the same.

"Katara! Get ready with a circle of those water whips you showed us, we may have a few trees to put out afterwards." Skatha said smirking.

"Got it!" Katara said, making a circle around herself with thick tendrils protruding from all around it.

"K, Hikari. Go!" Skatha yelled as we both threw our arms out, and lashed at him.

I kept up a steady rhythm of throwing my hands forward, one after the other. Left, then right, left, then right. I threw whip after whip at him. Slashing at Zuko with every step I took forward.

Skatha started doing flips and tricks jumping off the rock walls, and flying fire balls at Zuko.

I got one good whip in, somewhat like a backhanded slap. When I hit Zuko right in the face, leaving a slash across his cheek; he flipped.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Zuko growled in rage.

Zuko clenched his fists against his sides, bent his knees, lifted his arms, and then threw them back down against his sides, and stood up straight as huge flames surrounded him, and blasts of fire shot everywhere.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed as a stray blast hit me right in the gut, and sent me flying backwards into a boulder that was situated in the center of the lake, my head hitting the rock, knocking the wind right out of me.

"Gaah!" I groaned, as I slumped to the ground and splashed in the water, out cold.

"Hikari!" Sokka yelled, running towards me with Katara following with her healing water ready on hand.

"You bastard! You better not have hurt her, or your gonna die!" Skatha yelled charging at Zuko, hitting him in the side with a fire whip, and sending him into a tree.

"Toph, make another Earth hut, quickly. We have to take care of Hikari's burns! Then go help Skatha!" Katara yelled orders.

"K!" Toph yelled, doing as she was told.

Sokka picked Hikari up and carried her out of the water, as Toph made the hut, and Katara ran in quickly setting Hikari's sleeping bag up for Sokka to place Hikari on, which he did so quickly.

"Grraaahh!" Skatha growled as her and Zuko were at a standstill.

They were right up in each others faces, Skatha and Zuko holding each others fists in between the two, trying to keep the other from punching them. They were pushing on each other as hard as they could, glaring at each other, flames encircling them both.

"Oh, would ya just hurry up already, and end this stupid battle?!" Toph yelled, stomping her foot.

Unknown to the the three though, she had sent a mini Earth quake wave at them. And the wave had moved Skatha forward, without lifting her off the ground, and caused both of them to lip-lock.

They both gasped, and their eyes widened considerably.

Toph felt the vibrations, and her eyes widened as well.

"Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen..." Toph muttered.

"What the HELL?!" Skatha yelled as she shoved Zuko off of her, with all her might. Sending him back with a few flames as well.

"Oh, well, I didn't like it either! God! Disgusting!" Zuko yelled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Get lost, already! I'm done with you, you pervert!" Skatha screamed as she turned around.

"Fine! But, I'll be back, and I won't go easy on you next time either!" Zuko yelled, taking off quickly.

_'What the hell was that? Her lips were so warm...' _Zuko thought worriedly.

_'Why did that feel so **right**?' _Skatha thought a little scared to admit that she liked it...

"Aaahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hikari!" Skatha remembered I was injured and ran into the tent to check on me.

When Skatha got in there the 1st thing she saw was Hikari lying there on her back, the burn had went right through the 'x' on her dress, leaving a big burn mark on her gut, right where the midriff was.

"Hikari will be fine, but she needs to cover up some more. This dress gave her no protection..." Katara whispered as she healed Hikari's burn, making it slowly disappear.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, Sokka. She'll be ok. But, when she wakes up, why don't we go shopping for something just a little bit more covering for her." Katara said smiling gently at Sokka's concern.

"Ok." Sokka muttered.

"Ok, she's done." Katara said wiping her brow, and cleaning up.

"Thanks, for caring, Katara." Skatha said, actually smiling.

"No problem, Skatha. Anything for friends." Katara said smiling back.

"Ok, guys. It's getting dark already. We should go to sleep." Toph said patting Skatha on the shoulder.

"You 2 did a good job." Toph told her.

"Thanks." Skatha said as she ruffled Hikari's hair, before they all walked out of the tent to get ready for bed.

Katara turned around when Toph mentioned not feeling Sokka's vibrations saying he stood up.

"Sokka, come on. She'll be fine. I healed her completely. She just needs some rest." Katara said.

"I know... I just want to watch over her for the night. You know, be there in case she wakes up in the middle of the night. I don't want her to get scared, and think we left her alone or something..." Sokka said.

"Ok, Sokka. Just... tell her you care. And you know I don't just mean as a friend either." Katara said smiling knowingly as she left the tent.

"Right..." Sokka whispered looking down at a sleeping Hikari.

**A few hours later: 10:00pm...**

"Mmmm..." I groaned, stirring in my sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly, and the 1st thing I saw was a sleeping Sokka, sitting next to me.

"S-Sokka... what happened?" I muttered tiredly, my head and gut throbbing.

"Hikari! Are you ok, how are you feeling?" Sokka asked, instantly waking up completely and getting up on his knees.

"Heh, I'm fine. How'd I get here though?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh, uh... I carried you in here..." Sokka said shyly, blushing.

"Oh... th-thank you, Sokka." I mumbled blushing as well.

"No prob. I just couldn't stand to see you hurt, I care about you too much..." Sokka muttered.

"R-really? Why?" I asked, sitting up.

"B-because, I think your really smart, and talented. Your a strong, quick learner, and really pretty. Your a beautiful, kind and caring person, who doesn't judge others... and I think... I really like you..." Sokka explained.

"D-do you really mean it, Sokka?" I asked, looking up at him with wide hopeful eyes.

"Y-yeah. I really do, Hikari." Sokka said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well, I l-like you too, Sokka..." I replied.

The next thing I knew, we were leaning in closer to each other. And before I knew it, our lips had connected, and we were kissing, my arms around his neck, his around my waist.

When we broke apart, we looked into each others eyes breathing heavily, and leaned in for one more kiss.

"Thank you, Sokka. For caring." I smiled.

"You too, Hikari. You too." Sokka said smiling, kissing me again.

"Come on, we got a long day tomorrow, were heading to Ba Sing Se." Sokka said.

"K. stay with me tonight?" I asked smiling, my arms still wrapped around him.

"Sure." Sokka said.

We lay down on my sleeping bag, and pulled my blanket over us, and shared one last kiss, as we fell asleep in each others arms.

"Night, Sokka."

"Night, Hikari."

**The Next Morning...**

"Hikari. It's morning. Are you feeling better...?" Katara asked as she walked into the tent.

What she saw next, caused her to scream...

"AAAHHH!" Katara screamed, fainting.

Everyone came running and Hikari and Sokka shot up, scared shitless.

"What happened, Katara... whoa!" Aang yelled as he ran in with Skatha to find Sokka and Hikari tangled up in each others arms, under the blanket, staring at everyone like they were crazy.

"What? What happened?" Toph asked. (not being able to see and all)

"Sokka, and Hikari did the 'naughty, naughty' ,with, the 'nasty, nasty'!" Skatha yelled laughing.

"Wow..." Was all Toph said walking away, as Aang grabbed Katara and drug her out of the tent.

"No, it's not what you think! We didn't do anything!" Hikari yelled after Toph, blushing like mad.

"Yeah! We just slept together!" Sokka yelled as well.

"Ha! So, you admit it! Oh, Sokka, you sly dog, you." Skatha said leaving the tent while laughing.

"Ohhh, Sokka... your an idiot..." Hikari groaned, laying back down and pulling the blanket over her head.

"What did I do?" Sokka asked, completely oblivious to what he had just saids actual meaning.

A/N: Well that's the 3rd chapter! Ooh, some romantic action, huh? Let me know, how you liked it. ^^

~Tomi's Little Jenna~


	4. Adventures With An Unconscious Aang

A Different Kind Of A Love...

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the shows characters, or get any profit from the shows airings.

Claimer: I do however, own my characters Hikari, and Skatha Satomi, and the general plot for this story. (they'll be traveling to the same places as in the show, but couplings will be different)

A/N: Well, heres the 4th chapter, people! Sorry, I figured it'd be kind of boring to re-read everything that's already happened in the show, and I don't think I'd have enough patience to do that anyway, so I'm skipping to when Aang was knocked out by Azula. And I'm going to just explain what happened in those few weeks Aang was out. How do you think the relationships are going? You'll find out soon.^^

**Chapter 4: Adventures With An Unconscious Aang**

_A couple months had passed, and Aang had just had a fight with Zuko, and Azula. Aang lost... Azula had hit him in the back(a blind-spot) with lightning, while he was in the Avatar state, 'killing' him. That is until Katara used her special north pole spirit water, and brought him back. But after that, Aang had passed out for several weeks... let's see what happened during those few weeks._

"K, Katara. We're going out shopping for actual fire nation clothes, instead of just these cloaks. You want us to pick out something for you, and Aang?" I asked walking into the room Katara was taking care of Aang in, with Sokka following in closely behind holding my hand.

"Ok. Sure, thanks. I trust you, Hikari, to pick out the perfect outfit for me. Be careful, ok?" Katara asked, while smiling at us.

"You know, we always are, little sis." Sokka said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry back ok?" Katara asked turning back to her healing session for Aang.

"Ok, Katara. See ya later." I said smiling back, pulling Sokka with me.

"See ya sis." Sokka said as I pulled him away.

Katara just smiled, getting back to her work on Aang.

"So, Skatha, any good clothing stores around here?" Toph asked.

"Umm, yeah. I haven't actually bought anything yet, but I do have some things on hold in my favorite store: "Flare Fashions". It has the best clothes and accessories for fire nation." Skatha said leading us to a store towards the center of the shopping center.

"Ok." Toph said, a we followed Skatha.

When we got to the store, it had a big red sign with bright orange lettering with flames around it (drawn, and made with wood duh ~) spelling out "Flare Fashions". It was a fairly big clothing store, probably the biggest one here.

We walked in and it was all red, orange, and black. There were clothes racks on the right side for women, with more clothes ranging from shirts, pants, and skirts, to dresses for all ages on the walls as well. Mens clothing was on the opposite side of the room, racks and on the walls as well. There was warriors armor, civilians clothes, and children's attire as well as royalty attire on the back wall.

"Wow... this is the biggest, most variety store I have ever seen! And they have such cute clothes! How could you have kept this from me , all this time?" I asked Skatha incredulously.

"Heh. Sorry, I didn't buy anything, don't worry..." Skatha said trying to keep me calm.

"Right... I bet you have a secret stash somewhere..." I said not believing her.

"Whatever, don't believe me. Just hurry up, and go pick something out, you have to get something for Katara too, right? You don't wanna forget, and run out of time. And don't forget, no midriffs." Skatha said sternly.

"Fine! Bossy..." I stated, dragging Sokka with me to find the cutest outfit I could.

I scanned through everything on the walls, and went through the clothing racks, trying to find the perfect outfit, and find something cute and fitting for Katara all at the same time. I went through 5 outfits, making Sokka give me his opinion on them, I could tell he was getting bored, and wanted to get his clothes too, but I made him wait anyway. Ladies first after all, right? ^^

I finally found an outfit for Katara.

"Hey, Sokka. Katara would like this right?" I asked holding up the outfit.

It was a dark red sleeveless midriff top, that held up around her left shoulder, leaving the right completely visible. The skirt was long, and went to about her calf's. The skirt had a dark red mini armor type thing at the top, as a second layer, that was longer in the front then on either side. The rest of the skirt was a brighter red with a slit going up to her left thigh. The bottom hem was the same red as her top, and the top of her skirt and had a somewhat fire like swirl by the slit. It came with matching red sandals.(sorry, if not a good explanation, you should know what it looks like)

"She'll love that!" Sokka said.

"Oh, and here." I said handing him the outfit to hold.

"These will complete it, perfectly." I said holding up two gold arm bands, and gold Egyptian like wrist cuffs.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her reaction. And how did you know what size she wore?" Sokka said.

"Call it 'womans' intuition." I stated, giving him the outfit to hold while I got my clothes.

"And, we've gone shopping together before." I said, smiling. And left it at as I went back to finding my outfit.

"Found it!" I yelled ecstatically.

"Finally!" Sokka said, exasperatingly.

"Oh, shut up!" I said smacking him upside the head, and walking into the dressing room.

About 5 minutes later, I came out in my new outfit.

"So, what do you think?" I asked smiling.

My outfit consisted of a bright red dress that went to about mid-thigh, with a slit on the right side that went up to my hip. The top hem had pink criss-cross lines. The bottom of the dress also had a pink hem. There was a pink sash around my waist, as well. And the dresses sleeves were short, with a second long layer connected to it in pink. I had on orange ankle boots with little black bows on them. And orange chopsticks adorned my hair, holding the little buns at the top of my pig-tails in place. My bangs were pulled back, and styled so that they parted in the middle leaving it mostly over my left eye.

"Awe, Hikari, your so adorable!" Sokka said, smiling brightly.

"Awe, thanks, Sokka." I said kissing him quickly on the cheek, and then dragging him to the check-out stand.

We payed for the clothes, me still wearing mine. And then headed for the men's side to find Sokka his clothes.

Sokka already in his armor under the cloak, decided to get some fire civilian clothes to wear.

Sokka went through three shirts, three pants, and 1 pair of shoes, without even taking them off the racks, before finding his outfit.

"Got it." Sokka said, walking into the changing rooms.

He came out 3 minutes later fully dressed, in a long brown tank-top that stitched up the front down the chest, but left the bottom half that was over his pants opened and went to a little above his knees. He had a red collared shoulder armor type thing, on over the shirt. He had on black pants that went to his knees, just past the bottom of the shirt. He was wearing brown sandals, and red arm bands, with matching red and black wrist cuffs.

"Oh, Sokka. Your so handsome! And, so buff, too." I said hugging Sokka, and feeling his arms.

"So, how do I look?" Toph asked, considering she couldn't see for herself.

"Oh, Toph, you look so cute!" I squealed, looking at Toph's new outfit.(sorry, don't really feel like explaining what you already know...)

"Really? Thanks, Hikari." Toph said, blushing at the compliment.

"Yo, and, what about me?" Skatha asked, walking up to us in her new outfit as well.

She was wearing a dark pinkish-red kimono-like top, that went to mid-thigh, with black spandex shorts, that ended right above her knees. The top of the shirt was a bright red, with a collar and only had one long sleeve on the right arm, with no sleeve on the left side. There was a light pink strip separating the red of the shirt from the pinkish-red, and a strip on the bottom. She was wearing black slip-on shoes, her hair was up in two high pig-tails on either side of her head, held up with red hair-bands, her bangs framing her face. To complete her outfit, she had on one black glove on her left hand, that only went to her wrist.

"Wow, Skatha! That's the cutest, girliest outfit I've ever seen you wear, since we were babies. I'm so proud of you." I said, smiling.

"Wow, I never expected to be calling you cute, Skatha." Sokka smirked, laughing.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I never expected to be considering you, even _remotely_ 'hot'." Skatha retorted smartly.

"Oh, shut up, Skatha! I happen to think that he's the hottest guy in the world! Much hotter then your one-eyed 'boyfriend'." I replied kissing Sokka quickly.

"Whatever. And he's not my boyfriend." Skatha said, blushing and looking away glaring.

"Well, if you guys are done fighting over which of your boyfriends is _uglier_, can we go home now?" Toph asked, while walking out of the store.

"Shut up!" we all yelled at Toph following her out of the store quickly.

Next we went to an accessory shop to buy some jewelry and such to finish off our outfits.

We got to the little accessory cart, and went looking through their stock.

"Oh, this is perfect for Aang." Sokka said, picking up a headband for him to cover his arrow with.

"And, Katara can wear this, instead of her necklace." I said, holding up a pretty red choker.

Toph got herself a gold headband, and Sokka got a red, fire nation emblemed hair band.

The instant we got out of the shopping center, Toph broke her shoes, so she could 'see' better.

We also went to a weapons shop, and picked up a couple swords, for me and Skatha; just in case we needed them.

When we got back to the ship, everyone went straight to their rooms, and Sokka and I went to Aang's room to give Katara, her and Aang their new clothes.

"Katara, we're back. And we've got yours, and Aang's clothes." I called out, as I lead Sokka into the room.

When we got in we found Katara sleeping next to Aang, leaning against the bed; her head was lying on her folded hands, on the edge of the bed.

"Awww, that's so cute..." I said softly, smiling sweetly at them.

"Gosh, we weren't gone more then 2 hours, and she's already passed out? What a loser." Sokka said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up. I happen to think it's cute." I said, playfully shoving him, and smiling down at the two.

"Right, _adorable_..." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Shhh. Come on, leave them alone. Let's go, I wanna train some more. You wanna spar with me?" I asked, gripping onto Sokka's shirt, and pulling myself up close to his face.

"Sure..." Sokka said, smirking; wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me closer to him.

"Good." I leaned up, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before pulling away, and turning around.

"Just let me write a note for Katara, when she wakes up, and I'll just leave their clothes here."

I wrote a quick note for them, saying that we were leaving again to train, and would be back later. Then, I made sure their clothes were folded nice and neat with the accessories sitting gently on top of their respective outfits. And set them down gently on the bedside table.

"Ok. Let' go!" I said happily, pulling Sokka down to my height by the shirt, and kissing him again.

"Heh. Right." Sokka said, kissing me back.

I grabbed Sokka's hand and started running out of the room, and off the ship, pulling him with me.

"Hey! Where are you two running off to in such a rush?" Toph called after us, her head popping out of her room, feeling and hearing us running past her room.

"Training!" I yelled back, turning my head to look at her.

"Well, don't worry about me. I didn't wanna go anyway!" Toph yelled back, sarcastically, though we didn't hear her anyway.

"Woah! Where's the fire? (lol, fire)" Skatha asked, as we ran past her, smoke following us.

"Hopefully, a secluded area, where no one will get hurt because of it!" I yelled, not looking back.

Sokka just laughed the whole time.

"Well, geez. It's not like you have to rush or anything, we're not gonna leave you 2 behind or anything."

"We'll be back in a few hours!" I yelled, waving as we turned a corner.

"Whatever." Skatha muttered, returning to her room to sleep.

We ran up the stairs, and ran out the doors, off the ship, and straight through the village trying to find an empty area to train in.

We found one.

An open area, with a big empty cave, and lake close by.

"Perfect..." Sokka said slowly, smiling.

"I know... it's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked smiling as well.

"Not as beautiful, as you." Sokka said smirking down at me.

"That was so cheesy, but thank you for the compliment." I said smirking back up at him.

"Any time." Sokka said leaning in for a kiss.

I gave him one, and then broke apart quickly.

"So, you ready to train?" I asked smiling brightly.

"Heh. Sure." Sokka answered.

"K, you gonna show me some of those warrior moves of yours?" I asked.

"No prob."

"Can't wait." I smiled softly.

We broke apart, and then got into fighting stances, Sokka pulling out his machete.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Sokka replied.

And with that, the battle began.

"Hya!" I threw a couple fire balls at Sokka, and he blocked them with his machete, sending them into the wall.

"Now, come on. I'm not that bad, you gotta do better then that." Sokka smirked.

"Heh. Oh, I'm just warming up." I replied.

"Good, cuz, so am I." Sokka said.

I brought out my fire whips, and snapped them both once. Making sparks fly everywhere.

Sokka got in position, and readied himself for my oncoming attack.

I snapped my whips at him, and every time I would, little sparks of electricity would pop with it; and he would block it with his machete. He started swinging at me with his machete, as well. Sokka pulled out his boomerang and chucked it at me.

I front flipped over it, and smirked. Whipping Sokka once with my whip, not actually burning him.

We were both starting to breath heavily, and my fire was dimming, and starting to flicker, as th sun went down. More sparks of electricity popping.

I was just about ready to end the match, but I had forgotten about Sokka's boomerang; which had came whirling back at me from behind. It smacked me square in the back.

"Aaahhh!" I yelled as electricity surged through me, and out of my fire whips. It shot out everywhere as soon as I got hit.

I started flinging lightning whips around wildly, scorching a few trees in the process.

"Come on, Hikari! Calm down, breath! It's just another power surge to control." Sokka yelled to me.

I whipped at him, narrowly missing him, as he ducked right under it, falling on his back.

"Hikari!" Sokka screamed in actual fear.

"Sokka?" I said quietly as I snapped back to reality, and got a hold of myself.

I froze, stood up straight, and stretched out each arm. And breathed in deeply, channeling the lighting into my left arm, and down into my stomach. I let it pool in my belly, and course up, through my other arm.

Then I turned my head quickly in the direction my right arm was pointing, and redirected the lightning at the cave, breaking off a chunk of it's wall.

I was breathing heavily, and taking deep breaths, as I fell to my knees in exhaustion.

"Hikari! Are you ok?" Sokka ran up to me, kneeling down next to me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Are _you_ ok? I'm so, _so_, sorry." I told him quickly.

Sokka helped me up, and stood in front of me, with his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine, Hikari. Just a little shaken up, is all. But, that was great! You learned lightning control, and how to redirect it, already!" Sokka said excitedly, smiling down at me.

"Heh, thanks. But, I still need to work on it. I almost hurt you..." I muttered.

"It's not your fault, it's mine for forgetting about the boomerang, and being too dumb to dodge the shock better." Sokka said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks for saying that. But, your not dumb; you were just caught off guard..." I mumbled, kissing him back.

"I love you, Sokka. You know, I never wanted to hurt you." I looked up into Sokka's eyes. Holding onto him tightly.

"I know that. I love you too, Hikari. That's why I was so worried about you, even when I had just met you." Sokka looked down into my eyes, as well.

We leaned into each other, and kissed, wrapped up in each others arms.

We made out for what seemed liked seconds to us, much too short. But it was actually minutes. And just stared into each others eyes lovingly.

"Awww, that's adorable..." Katara said from behind a bush with Skatha.

"What? What'd I miss?" Toph asked.

"Just Hikari and Sokka admitting to each other, how they really felt. And then making out." Skatha stated, smirking.

"H-how long were you guys here?" I asked, blushing embarrassed.

"Oh, since just about when Hikari attacked Sokka with her lightning. Good job by the way, sis." Skatha stated.

I just glared at her.

"Go, Sokka! Way to get the girl!" Aang yelled.

"Aang! When did you wake up?!" Sokka asked.

"About a half hour ago. Thanks for the wake-up show, guys." Aang said grinning.

"Ohhh..." I muttered, turning, and hiding my face , now as red as my dress in Sokka's chest.

"Hahaha." The whole group just laughed, as I suffered.

That is, until Sokka lifted my chin, and gave me another kiss.

"I love you, Hikari. Always remember that." Sokka muttered, before kissing me.

"I will. I love you too. Always, and forever." I mumbled back, kissing him back. Not caring who was watching anymore. As long, as I had my Sokka, I was the happiest girl in the world.

A/N: well, it's like 2 in the morning now, so I think I'm gonna end this chapter now. Hope you liked it, and will keep reading.^^


End file.
